Lucy's Mind
by Shire hobbit
Summary: What goes on inside Lucy's Mind? Some things in there are kinda' strange.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'I Love Lucy' or any of the characters.  
  
{And I wanted this night to be so special} Lucy thought to herself {I wait up for him, and it's probably the only night...morning he'll be late}. Lucy had made a special dinner for Ricky, just for something different, but he was already two hours late. {Oh well, I guess I'll just go to bed.} So, Lucy cleaned up the dinner 'left-overs' and went to bed...  
  
Around 7:00 am, Lucy heard some racket out in the living room; she got up to go see. When she got out there, she saw Ricky messing with the kitchen door.  
"What are you doing, Ricky? she asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Did I wake you up?"  
"Well...yeah, but Ricky what are you doing?"  
"I'm taking the door down."  
"Why?"  
"I just don't think we need it."  
"But, Ricky. That door separates the kitchen from the living room."  
"Oh! It does? Then maybe I shouldn't take it down."  
"No, I don't think so. Ricky, has it been a long morning for you? Maybe you better go to bed..."  
"I'm not tired."  
"Ricky, please... how 'bout I make you a BIG breakfast, and serve it to you in bed?"  
"Okay. Sounds like a good idea to me."  
Ricky went into the bedroom, as Lucy made her way to the kitchen. {Good thing I caught him before he did anything.}  
Lucy opened the refrigerator to find they were out of eggs, {So much for eggs and toast.}  
Just then, Ethel came in from the back door, "Hi Lucy."  
"Hi Ethel."  
"Lucy, sorry about your eggs?"  
"How did you know?"  
"I took them..."  
"Ethel...why?"  
"I needed them."  
"Why didn't you just go down to the market?"  
"This is closer. Anyway, I think I can make it up to you."  
"How? You'll make me and Ricky's breakfast?"  
"No! I thought maybe I'd let you crawl through the buildings airducts."  
"Oh Ethel...that's silly -- AIRDUCTS! Oh Ethel, do you think we could!?!"  
"Sure, come on!! Ya' wanna' start at the top, or the bottom."  
"Um," Lucy said, thinking hard, "the bottom."  
"Okay, this way," Ethel said, motioning for Lucy to follow her.  
Ethel ran out of the Ricardo's kitchen, with Lucy following her. When they got by the Mertzes apartment, Lucy said, "Oh, I forgot. I have to make Ricky breakfast."  
"Here. I'll save you some trouble," Ethel said, going into her apartment. When she came back out, she was carrying a 'very rare' turkey, "Just give this to him."  
"Ya' think he'll notice it's not cooked?"  
Ethel looked at it for a while, "Uh...nope."  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
Lucy went back to her apartment, to find that Ricky was gone. {I wonder where he went? I hope he's not planning to take the kitchen door down. Well... Then again... I guess the apartment would look a lot better without that door... I'll leave him a note for when he comes back... I'll ask him if he still wants to take it down.}  
Lucy quickly wrote the note, and hurried back to where she had left Ethel, "Okay Ethel, I'm ba--" but Ethel was gone now, too. "Well, where did she go?"  
Lucy ran inside the Mertzes apartment, to ask Fred. When she got there, "Fred, did you see where Ethel went?"  
"My Ethel?"  
"Yeah. How many Ethel's do you know?"  
"Well..."  
"Nevermind. Where did she go?"  
"Oh...she left."  
"Yeah, I know that. Where did she go?"  
"I think she left the country."  
"What? To where?"  
"I don't know. She just said, I'll be back later."  
"Well, what makes you think she left the country?"  
"I don't know. Why would she leave the country?"  
"Oh, Fred. Well, thanks anyway."  
"For what?"  
"Nevermind," Lucy said, going out the door. But then she came back in, "Fred, there's something I forgo--"  
After seeing that Fred was now gone, too, she thought {Well, he wasn't very helpful anyway.} "Boy, I wish Ethel were here. I wanna' go through those airducts." No sooner had she said that, Ethel appeared in front of her, "Ethel...how did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Uh..."  
  
  
Just then, Lucy was in her bedroom, in her bed. She had the feeling of just waking up. {WOW!! What a dream.} She heard some racket going on out in the living room. So, she went out to 'investigate'. When she got out there, she saw Ricky messing with the kitchen door, "Ricky what are you doing?"  
"Huh? Oh...I'm taking the kitchen door down."  
"Okay...um...Ricky, I think I'm just gonna' go back to bed."  
"Why?"  
"To keep myself from crawling through the building airducts."  
"What...Lucy...I don't get it?"  
"I know dear, neither do I...", said Lucy, making her way into the bedroom.  
Ricky just went back to the kitchen door, when Fred walked in.  
"What's goin' on?"  
"I'm takin' the kitchen door down. Remember? Me and Lucy bought a defferent one about a month ago. Lucy's been pesterin' me to put the new one up. Now that I am, I think she has gone away. At least I think a part of her has... Airducts?"  
  
The End  



End file.
